


Haze and Fever

by zdorik_sandorik



Series: Polyamorous SeKaiHo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cheese, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamorous relationship, SeKaiHo boyfriends and in love, Sekaiho, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdorik_sandorik/pseuds/zdorik_sandorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon is coming down with something. Luckily for him, he has somebody at home to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze and Fever

Junmyeon is feeling dizzy. He stares at the textbook page in front of him and realizes he’s been doing so for the last five minutes. The screen of his phone lights up with a new message notification and he sees the time on the clock ’18:30’. He’s been in the library for 4 hours now.

He unlocks the screen with clammy hands (was he feeling feverish as well?) and reads a message from Jongin, asking when he will be back.

He contemplates answering it, because he’s nowhere near done with his paper that he came to do in the library, but, apparently, spent a big part of his stay here in a haze.

Maybe he was coming down with something.

‘ _Junnie, when will you be back? Sehun and I are making dinner, you shouldn’t rot at the library after 6 p.m., remember our deal?’_

He feels his head spin as he reads the message and if he wasn’t feeling feverish before – he was now.

He sends a quick reply to Jongin and packs his stuff.

By the time he makes it home and steps out of the bus it’s already 7:40 p.m. and the rain is drizzling outside. He doesn’t have an umbrella and not even as much as a hood to protect his head from a 2 blocks run to his apartment building, so he makes it on shaky legs, feeling worse with every minute.

He drops his keys as he tries to open the door with shaky hands. He comes in and leans against the door, hearing the distant sound of TV and talks in the living room. The last thing he sees before fading out is Jongin’s pink hair.

_  
 

He wakes up in his bed, his head heavy and barely opening his eyes. It’s night, that much is clear by the way the room looks. He turns his head to see the bedside clock show 3:42 am in bright red digits. He closes his eyes again and falls asleep momentarily again.

_  
 

In the morning he’s woken up by a ray of sunlight on his face. His body feels sticky, as well as the sheets on his bed, but he doesn’t feel fever anymore. He looks at the room while trying to wake up, trying to collect his thoughts, but the only one in his head right now is that he’s thirsty. He turns his head to the bedside table and feels a tingle of warmth when he sees a glass of water there.

He downs it in one go and crawls out of bed.

He finds Jongin and Sehun in the kitchen cooking something that smells like a rice porridge. Junmyeon’s stomach growls.

 - You shouldn’t add salt in it, - Jongin says. – Mom always says it has to be blend when he eats.

 - He doesn’t have a food poisoning, and I’ll only add a little bit of salt, otherwise it’s really not edible, - Sehun says while stirring the pot.

They both turn their heads in unison when he walks out, worry and relief in their eyes.

 - Junnie! – Jongin exclaims, heading to him and sitting him down at the table. Junmyeon still feels like a weak kitten. – You scared the living hell out of us yesterday! Why didn’t you tell us you were feeling sick?

 - You literally fainted at the door, we had to get Jongdae to tell what’s wrong with you, - Sehun turned the gas off and joined them at the kitchen table, taking Junmyeon’s hand in his.  – He said it looked like a flu mixed with fatigue and gave you Ibuprofen. Are you feeling better now? – he asked worriedly, touching his forehead to see if the fever was still there.

 - I think so, - Jumyeon says, voice raspy from his long sleep. – I feel kinda sore. Like, bad sore. And in desperate need of a shower. But the fever passed I think.

 - I’ll get a thermometer, - Jongin gets up and goes to the locker where they keep all their medicines. – Jongdae also said you need to stay in bed, drink a lot of hot fluid and take the pills.

 - I can’t, I have a paper that is due, - Jumnyeon groans, remembering all the stuff he needed to submit and the deadlines that were on him.

Sehun shakes his head.

 - You’re sick, so this is not up for a discussion. You’ll eat now, shower and then will get back to bed and will lie there until you feel better. And it’s Saturday, Junmyeon, whatever it is you have can wait.

Normally, Junmyeon would argue, he really hates it when something fucks up his deadlines, but he feels too weak for that.

 Jongin sits down at the table, giving Junmyeon a thermometer and a pack of pills for him to drink.

 - You’re overworking yourself too much. Your body needs rest, even if you argue that. You can’t run on no sleep no food for a week, Junnie, you know that, - he says and Junmyeon feels even shittier for making both of them worry about him. He’s supposed to be the responsible adult here.  – You really scared us yesterday, we wanted to call the ambulance but figured it’s quicker to get Dae to check up on you since he was home last night and not on his shift in the hospital.

Sehun places a plate of food in front of him and Junmyeon’s stomach growls louder this time, making Jongin and Sehun chuckle.

 - At least your stomach is against this lifestyle as well, - Sehun says, gesturing him to eat, and Junmyeon does. Slowly, but surely, feeling really exhausted.

He takes a cool shower to wash off the stickiness off and changes his clothes before heading back to the bedroom. The boys have changed the sheets and made some hot tea for him. He smiles weakly at the both of them.

 - I feel really tired and shitty, but I can’t sleep anymore – all my body hurts from sleeping too much, - he lies down in bed and lets Sehun put a cover on him. Jongin runs a hand through his hair smiling on him sympathetically.

 - We can catch up on some junk TV to make you feel better, baby, - Jongin suggests and Junmyeon nods at him.

Jongin goes to his room to get his laptop while Sehun dampens the cloth to put on his forehead, the cool fabric feeling amazing against his hot skin.

 - Your temperature dropped, but it’s still high. Dae said to take your meds every 3 hours and if the temperature rises again – we call him, - Sehun is pressing the damp fabric against his face and Junmyeon hopes his tired eyes show how grateful he is for them.

 - Sorry for scaring you both, - he says feeling guilty. He doesn’t like when he needs to be babysitted, especially doesn’t like to make the boys worry. He feels guilty about doing exactly the kind of shit he scolds them for. – I really lost it this week with all the assignments and shit. – He leans into Sehun’s hand and it’s coolness against his cheek, closing his eyes for a moment.

 - I know. You don’t usually go in your terminator Junmyeon study mode unless the shit is very real, - he smiles affectionately at him, his thumb running along Junmyeon’s cheekbone.

 - I’m lucky I have the both of you, - Junmyeon chuckles. He really is lucky.

 - We’re lucky to have each other, Myeon.

Jongin comes back with laptop and spare pillows for him and Sehun. They settle in a comfortable position – Jongin in the middle, laptop on his knees, Junmyeon and Sehun on his sides, laying their heads on his broad shoulders.

They spend hours watching dumb reality shows that don’t require Junmyeon thinking at all, and, after being spoon fed the lunch ( _‘Because you’re sick and we’re supposed to take care of you’_ ) he falls back to sleep, feeling much better than he did in the morning.

 _  
  


By the time Monday comes he’s feeling pretty much alright, managing to submit one paper in time and bargaining the delay for the other.

 _‘One problem at a time’_ he tells himself.

He cooks a dinner for the three of them and wait for the boys to come back from their Monday dance practice. He kisses them both when they come and ushers them to shower while he sets the plates with pasta at the coffee table. They eat and sit on the couch in a tangled mess of limbs, watching movie. He turns the TV off when he sees that they start to dose off and takes them to the bed, checking the alarm clock for the morning before he slips under warm covers with two boys who entwine their hands around him as soon as he gets there. He kisses both of their foreheads before whispering soft _‘Goodnight. I love you’_. They mutter their _‘I love you too’_ and fall asleep before he knows it.

He loves to take care of his boys, but it feels really good to know that his boys are always there to take care of him.

He falls asleep with a happy thought about planning a weekend away for the three of them, a smile on his face and soft breaths against his neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this isn't the usual Chansoo.)  
> I always loved the dynamic of SeKaiHo, and always wanted to try to play with it, and the idea of them as domestic boyfriends who are still in college kinda stroke me.  
> This is probably going to be a series, so, please, anticipate more!  
> For those, who want to know - Jongdae is an intern who lives in the appartment next to SeKaiHo's.  
> Please let me know what you think about that)
> 
> P.S.: psssst, it's not even porn. Turns out i'm capable of that.


End file.
